


The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror Comedy, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby girl who goes on macabre and scary misadventures with her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Cutiepasta Network and Mexopolis

Marisa was dancing in the cursed shoes

Chuy and Dalia: MARISA!

Mamen Gonzales: Hi i'm Mamen Gonzales and the animators were trying to make a R rated teen horror,but now they make an PG rated Mexican horror and Macabre animated series called The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa.

Thunder crashing and woman screaming.

We heard a Howie scream when Chuy freaks out.

Dalia and Chuy screamed

Marisa screamed

Aurora: You-you're a ghost!

Tall Man in Black: I am!

Aurora screaming

Mamen Gonzales: The series is maybe too scary for babies, Hope you enjoy it. 

Announcer: The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa new series coming in 2019.

Marisa squealed.


	2. The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa (tv series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On May 18, 2018, it was announced that a Mexican horror cartoon, The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa, will premiere on Cutiepasta Network in 2019.

Many animators tried to create a R rated teen horror animated series,but made it into a PG rated Mexican horror animated series instead.The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa features deranged animation and a more macabre, comedic tone.The show's developers are Jorge R Gutierrez and Mamen Gonzales.Gutierrez previously worked on MAD as a animator.Gonzales previously worked as a writer for various mexican horror films.


	3. The Macabre Misadventures of Marisa Theme Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Theme song is The House of Myth by Creature Feature

There stands a dark monument  
Born of unfortunate events  
A house of myth rumored near  
A lost road leading north of here

I tried to warn you, I swear I did

Tenanted by fear and gloom  
Despair calls out from every room  
Walls that drip with hopelessness  
Filled with an air of malevolence

I tried to warn you, I swear I did

Abandon hope  
All who enter here  
The ones who ignored  
Simply disappeared

They're gonna have to  
Scrape you off the walls  
That's even if they  
Find your body at all

They're gonna have to  
Scrape you off the walls  
That's even if they  
Find your body at all

All that you will find, is Death waiting inside

A blackness lives inside this place  
An evil you'll learn to embrace  
It will lure and calm your doubt  
Eat you alive and spit you out

I tried to warn you, I swear I did

Abandon hope  
All who enter here  
The ones who ignored  
Simply disappeared

They're gonna have to  
Scrape you off the walls  
That's even if they  
Find your body at all

They're gonna have to  
Scrape you off the walls  
That's even if they  
Find your body at all

All that you will find, is Death waiting inside

Inside of this place  
Death will not come quickly

It won't leave a trace  
Death will not come quickly

It is far too late  
Death will not come quickly

You have sealed your fate  
Death will not come quickly

All that you will find, is Death waiting inside


End file.
